Les galères d'un jeune lycéenne
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Naruto est une lycéenne banale, intelligente, sociale et tout le tralala. Mais, sous ce masque, c'est un garçon ! Sasuke le découvre et le fait chanter, puis tout se mélange et se complique. Sasu/Naru compliqué pour faire simple. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Vous allez lire une fiction by Kino-Yaoiste, elle est tirait de mon blog, alors soyez pas surpris de lire un truc en double ^^ Je suis nouvelle, alors soyez pas trop critique please. Le début est un peu lent, mais les autres chapitres sont beaucoup mieux. Je me spécialise dans les lemons finals, alos s'il vous plaît, m'engueulez pas si des fois, j'en saute pour lisser place à celui de fin ^^ XD oui, je suis un peu sadique des fois avec les lemons, vous allez le voir dans une autre de mes fics (si vous lisez les autres bien sur) BON LECTURE !

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Hey, salut vous tous, je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, je vais au lycée pour la première fois demain, j'ai trop hâte ! Non, en fait, pas du tout, ça me gave rien qu'en y pensant ! Tous les devoirs que je vais avoir… Non, j'ai pas envie ! Quoique je suis super intelligent, donc, je m'en fous ^^ Là, je vais me brosser les dents. Je me regardai dans la glace, mes cheveux étaient blond, et assez long, m'arrivant jusqu'en haut du cou, qui sont en bataille généralement, et mes yeux, dont je suis très fier, bleu azur. Je fais 1m65, pas mal pour un garçon de mon âge ! Je sortis de la salle de bain, en pyjama, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, passant devant celle de mes deux petites sœurs, Haruko, qui a 9ans, et Hanako, qui en a 7. Je soupirai en allant dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux, en montant la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. Je veux pas aller à l'école… je veux pas…

- Hey, Naruto, tu es prête pour ta première journée de lycéenne ?

Je me redressai à l'entende de la voix de ma grande sœur, Naruko, qui avait 17ans, j'hôchai la tête, avec un grand sourire, avant de percuter à sa remarque.

- Je suis pas une fille !

- M'ouais, c'est pas ce que tu dis en cours…

- Sors d'ici !

Elle sourit en partant, cette fille est méchante ! Dès qu'elle peut, elle m'enfonce en me rappelant que je suis obligé de me fringuer en fille au collège et au lycée. En faite, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis obligé d'agir ainsi. Quand j'étais petit, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais une fille, donc j'ai fini par la croire, et en grandissant, tout le monde pensait que j'étais une fille, mais j'ai enfin réalisé qu'elle mentait vers mes 8ans, mais j'avais plus le choix. Je voulais pas qu'on pense que j'étais un travestie. En faite, je voulais pas mettre la honte à maman, elle était très fière quand on lui disait que j'étais une gentille fille… Pourquoi Naruko a-t-elle agit ainsi ?… Pourquoi ?…

~/~/~/~/~

J'entendis le bruit affreux du réveil, je l'arrêtai avec mon entrain habituelle, je débordai d'énergie chaque matin ! Je regardai l'heure…

- NAMI ?

Je sautai hors de mon lit et courus à la douche, en même pas deux minutes, j'étais prêt, douché et habillé. Je descendis pour prendre mon déjeuné, toute la famille était là, et apparemment, j'étais en avance sur eux. Ils me regardèrent tous surpris, sauf Naruko, je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis fait avoir.

- Naru-kun, pourquoi es-tu habillé ? tu n'as cour que dans 30minutes, tu as le temps… et tu n'es même pas coiffé ! dit ma mère, Kushina

- Mon réveil a sonné à 7h50, j'ai donc cru que j'étais en retard, mais apparemment, quelqu'un s'est joué de moi… hein Naruko ?

- Dis plutôt que tu es bête pour une fille… rectifia-t-elle

- Je suis pas une fille !

Je déjeunai rapidement, puis je partis, pour mettre 100ans, dans la salle de bain. Je pris une brosse, et commença à me coiffer. J'arrive pas ! A chaque fois que je plaque mes cheveux, ils se redressent, et quand je fais des couettes, il y a plein de mèches rebelle qui ne se laissent pas faire !

- C'est sur, je vais craquer

- Naru-kun, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Ma mère entra dans la pièce. C'est une femme à la chevelure rousse et longue, ses yeux sont marrons, Haruko a hérité d'elle niveau physique. Bref, maman arrive je sais pas comment à dresser mes cheveux. Elle me fit une coupe carré, en mettant une barrette dans mes cheveux.

- Voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

- Parle pour toi, j'arrive jamais à me coiffer

- Naru-kun, je te l'ai déjà dis, arrête de te vêtir ainsi si ça ne te plaît pas

- Mais je veux pas que tes amies te pointent du doigt en disant « regardez, elle travestit son fils ! »

- Très bien, mais dépêche, car Naru-chan est déjà partie

- Quoi ? elle ne m'a même pas attendu ?

Je courus vers ma chambre, choppai mon sac à bandoulière, que je mis sur moi, et je partis rejoindre Naruko. Je la rattrapai en courrant rapidement, et marchai à ses cotés, au bout de 5minutes, car elle marchait assez vite d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi t'es encore parti sans moi ?

- Je suis pas parti, c'est toi qui est en retard… et dit pas encore !

Je la fusillai du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, pour mon entrée au collège, elle m'avait fait le même coups, tout comme pour les rentrées des petites vacances.

- M'ouais…

- Allez, boude pas ma chérie…

- Mais arrête Naruko ! tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ce surnom pourri !

- Naruko

Je me tournai vers la voix, tout comme ma grande sœur, et je vis un jolie mec ! Ah trop beau ! Mes yeux firent des cœurs, vers lui, il avait une magnifique chevelure ébène attaché en queue de cheval basse, et ses yeux étaient tous pareil en forme d'amande, avec sa peau toute pâle. Il était plus grand que moi, je crois bien qu'il a l'âge de Naruko, mais pas sur, enfin…

- Ah, Itachi-senpai, alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? lança ma sœur

- Arrête de dire senpai, on a le même âge je te rappelle !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, mais tu as l'air si vieux, tu ne souris jamais, et tu es si sage, normal que je t'appelle senpai

- Arrête de te moquer ! oh ? qui est la jolie jeune fille à tes cotés ?

- Elle ? C'est Naruto, ma petite sœur, elle vient d'entrer au lycée cette année

- Comme mon petit frère… ravi de te connaître Naruto-Chan

- Pourquoi tu mets un suffixe à son prénom et pas au mien ? bouda Naruko

- Parce que elle au moins, elle est gentille !

Elle fit une moue, tandis que je ris avec Itachi. Il est magnifique entrain de rire ! Arg ! Et voilà que je pense comme une fille ! J'en suis pas une !

~/~/~/~/~

J'entrai dans ma salle de classe avec mes amies, il y avait Sakura & Ino, je les connais depuis l'école primaire. Je m'assis à une place vers le fond contre le mur, comme à chaque début d'année. Sakura & Ino se met vers le devants comme toujours. Je regardai d'un air las par la fenêtre, quand une voix m'interpella

- Dis, tu voudrais pas me laisser ta place ?

- Hein ?

Je tournai la tête vers la voix et je vis un Itachi junior ! Il avait une chevelure ébène, faisant des piques, et le reste tout comme sempai. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche en me retenant de pouffer de rire.

- Quoi ?

- C'est… c'est quoi… ces piques… ?

- Naruto ! te moque pas de Sasuke-kun ! intervint Sakura en se mettant devant moi

- Ok, mais je garde ma place, désolé pour toi « Sasuke-kun »

- Naruto, ne fais pas ton enfant et laisse-lui ta place

- Mais Sakura-chan, j'ai toujours eut cette place depuis l'école primaire… tu peux pas me demander de céder cet emplacement !

La porte s'ouvrit et sensei entra.

~/~/~/~/~

Midi ! Enfin ! Je courus vers la classe de Itachi-sempai et de Naruko d'un air tout content, j'allais revoir le frère de Sasuke, car il était nettement plus gentil et moins fort. Bref, après qu'ils soient enfin sortit de leur classe, on se dirigea vers un coin tranquille de la cour arrière, et on entama nos bento

- Itadakimasu !

On commença à manger, Itachi & Naruko se mirent à rire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Mon sempai passa son poussa sur le bord de ma bouche, puis il dit avec un sourire taquin

- Tu ne sais plus manger ou tu veux que je te fasse manger comme les bébés ?

- Je sais très bien manger… mais toi, tu sais manger pour me dire ça ?

- Non, c'est pour ça Naruto-caa-san va me faire manger

- Voyons, sempai

- Bah, fais moi manger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je rougis légèrement, puis avec mes baguettes, je pris une morceau de mon onigiri, il ouvrit la bouche disant un « aah… » J'allais lui mettre dans la bouche quand une main prit l'onigiri et l'emmena jusqu'à sa bouche pour le manger. Une veine palpable apparut sur mon front, je me retins d'envoyer mon poing dans la tête de Sasuke, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire, avec un air un peu agressif

- Sasuke… c'est pas à toi… c'était pour Itachi-sempai… idiot, et qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? tu me suis ?

- Nan, je viens voir mon frère… Itachi, viens il faut qu'on parle

- Tu pourrais être plus poli avec ton frère… * imbécile ! *

- Tais-toi idiote

Naruko me retint alors de sauter sur lui pour le tuer, tandis que Itachi se laissa traîner par son frère. Je le hais ! Quel petit frimeur, je te hais Uchiwa Sasuke !

- Naruto, pendant que Itachi parles avec son frère, j'en ferrais autant avec toi…

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais plus d'intimité avec Itachi, donc je te demande de ne plus nous déranger s'il te plaît

- Tu préfères être avec ton copain que ton frère ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle avec indifférence

Je poussai un son de mécontentement, je me levai et partis vers le lycée. Je hais cette fille, elle n'a aucune morale !

~/~/~/~/~

Voilà, ça fait deux mois que je suis au lycée, deux mois que je raconte mes aventures à mes cadettes, deux mois que je dois supporter Sasuke en cours, deux mois que je me le coltine sur la route et tous les jours et deux mois qu'on est en rivalités ! Je balançai de nouveau un canard en plastique contre le mur de la bouche, et je croisai les bras mécontent

- Hey, Naruto, je sais que tu as tes règles mais c'est pas une raison pour traîner à la douche ! sort ! cria Naruko

- Oui, désolé… * traîtresse * j'ai pas mes règles, je peux pas en avoir d'ailleurs ! je suis un mec !

- Dépêches-toi alors, parce que on sort, tant pis pour toi, tu restes !

- Oui…

Je sortis alors du bain, en enlevant le bouchon, je me séchai le corps, enfilai un boxer et un short, puis je sortis de la douche, une serviette sur la tête. Je descendis alors les escaliers, on vit dans une maison deux étages, donc, je me séchai les cheveux en agitant ma serviette sur ma tête et entrai dans le salon les yeux fermés

- Hey, Haruko, Hanako, vous êtes là ?

- Na…

J'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Je crois bien que c'est à cet instant que je fis la plus belle connerie de toute la vie… il y avait Uchiwa Sasuke dans le canapé du salon, entrain de me regarder surpris, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Là il y avait un blanc entre nous.

- Qui es-tu au juste ? qu'est-ce tu fais dans mon canapé ? demandai-je sans trouver d'excuse

- Je… je suis un camarade de Naruto… elle m'a demandé un CD de Utada Hikaru… et toi, tu es qui ?

Je détournai les yeux, avec un air bête. Que répondre à ça ? Galère… idiot de Naruto, pourquoi lui avais-je demandé ce CD ?

- Je suis le faux-jumeau de Naruto, elle est sortie en ville avec les autres… donne-moi le CD, je lui passerais quand elle rentrera… dis-je avec un faux sourire

- Tiens

Il se leva et me tendit le cd, il me fixait d'un suspicieux, cherchant sans doute une faille dans mon explication vaseuse.

- Euh… j'ai une console dans ma chambre, tu veux y jouer ?

- M'ouais…

Je ris légèrement, plus frustré que jamais, puis on alla dans ma chambre, heureusement que j'y aie mis des choses que masculine.

~/~/~/~/~

Je poussai un léger soupire en repensant à la scène de samedi, là, j'étais dans les couloirs, j'étais resté assez longtemps pour ne pas marcher avec Sasuke. Je décalai la porte, sortis de la salle de cours et marchai dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Je me raidis au son de la voix, quelle galère, Sasuke était près de moi et il m'avait entendus… je m'arrêtai, me tournai vers lui et lui fis face.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Uchiwa ?

- J'ai vu ton frère samedi

- Je sais, merci pour le cd

- Quand tu t'es présenté à la classe, tu n'as pas dit que tu avais un frère… et jumeau par dessus tout !

- Et alors ?

- Tu imagines ce que pourrait dire toute la classe si elle savait que tu as menti ? tu perdrais toute ta crédibilité au près des profs les élèves penseraient que tu es une menteuse

- Que veux-tu au juste Uchiwa ?

- Rien… voyons… tiens !

Il me lança des feuilles que je rattrapai d'un air suspicieux. Non, il voudrait que je…

- Fais ça pour demain

- C'est du chantage ?

- Non, pas vraiment… tu me rends juste service pour pas que je dise que tu as menti sur ta situation familiale…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur d'un air méchant. Voilà la plus grande erreur de ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 de ma fic ^^ les choses s'arrangent entre guillemets pour Naruto, mais la panique arrive aussi. Pauvre Naruto ^^ enfin bref, merci pour vos com's, c'est super sympa, je viens tout juste de commencer ma fic surtout (je suis émue T^T) Il y aura en tout un peu moins de 10 chapitre (oui, je fais pas de fic très longue XD) enfin bref ^^ ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent, je vais essayer e l'étoffer un peu, maisq je garantie rien._

_BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

Je finis de nouveau les feuilles de Sasuke, il était déjà 18h30. Depuis deux semaines j'endurais ça, être à ces ordres. Je le hais ! Je vais faire une crise tôt ou tard, je le sens bien. Je m'étirai de nouveau, en lâchant un soupire de satisfaction. Je tournai la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sasuke venait d'entrer. Je le dévisageai quelque seconde, avant de reporter mon regard sur les feuilles, je les lui donnai, en m'approchant de lui. Il prit les feuilles avec un sourire satisfait, puis je tournai les talons pour les sortir de la salle. Je pris un air réfléchi, en cherchant une solution. Je dois absolument trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Galère…

~/~/~/~/~

_P.O.V Sasuke_

Je soupirai de nouveau, en voyant Naruto fixait la fenêtre sans grand intérêt. Cette fille m'intriquait beaucoup. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore revu son jumeau ? En plus, qui dit qu'elle en a vraiment un ? Si il faut, elle a juste coupé ses cheveux… non, ce type n'avait pas de poitrine. Quoique Naruto n'en a pas beaucoup aussi. Planche à pain ! La sonnerie retentit, je tournai la tête vers Naruto. Quoi ? Plus rien ! Elle était partie. Je rangeai mes affaires en 4ème vitesse, puis je courus à se recherche. Tiens ! La voilà, je l'observai de loin. En la suivant à distance. Elle grommelait des trucs incompréhensible, soudain elle s'arrêta devant une rue, puis elle sauta vers quelqu'un en poussant un « Gaara ! » je m'approchai donc du lieux, en me plaquant derrière un poteau. Je vis alors un garçon roux, avec de gros cerne faîtes au crayon, avec des yeux vert, avec Naruto au cou. Il y avait aussi deux autres gens, une fille à la chevelure violette, et un garçon ressemblant à un chien.

- Gaara ! tu m'as tellement manqué ! ça me fait super plaisir de te voir après plusieurs mois !

- Je suis pas du même bord que toi Naruto

- Mais, je suis comme toi, t'es trop nul Gaara ! je te fais un câlin parce que tu es mon meilleur ami regarde, si tu me crois pas

Naruto le lâcha, pour se diriger vers l'autre fille, mais le garçon chien s'interposa en criant

- Touche pas ma copine pervers ! reste avec les autres !

- Du calme Kiba-kun… Naruto-kun voulait juste prouver un truc à Gaara-kun… répliqua la jeune femme

- M'ouais…

- Bon, allons chez moi, l'équipe ! ça devrait faire plaisir à Haruko, Hanako & Naruko

Ils sortirent de la rue, pour se diriger vers chez Naruto. Je continuai alors ma filature. Puis la jeune femme demanda.

- Alors quoi de neuf Naruto-chan depuis le temps ?

- Bah, un mec de ma classe me fait concurrence depuis le début de l'année… je le déteste !

- Dis… ton rival, il n'aurait pas la chevelure ébène ? demanda-t-elle

- Si

- Il aurait pas les yeux pareil en amande ? ajouta son copain d'après ce que je comprenais

- Si

- Et sa peau ne serait pas vraiment pâle ? enchaîna le rouquin

- Si, comment vous le savez ? demanda Naruto en se retournant vers eux, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher

- C'est pas lui la-bas ? répondirent-ils en me pointant du doigt

- U-u-uchiwa ? qu'est-ce tu fais ici?

Je sortis de derrière mon poteau, pour les regarder, d'un air las. Naruto semblait en colère.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux au juste Uchiwa ?

- Rien… je passe aussi par ce chemin je te rappelle

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai

~/~/~/~/~

_P.O.V Naruto_

Après la journée de hier, -où j'avais pu revoir Gaara, Kiba et Hinata, mes potes me connaissant par cœur, où Sasuke avait encore tout gâché, où j'avais du l'inviter parce que mes meilleur potes voulaient en savoir plus sur lui, je m'étais éclaté à devoir l'empêcher à aller dans ma chambre et essayai de cacher l'absence de mon moi masculin-, je soupirai de nouveau. La fin des cours, hier, j'avais pu esquiver Sasuke, mais aujourd'hui pas la peine d'essayer, hier il m'avait coincé… je rougis en pensant à hier.

_~FLASH BACK~_

- Bon, Naruto-chan, on va te laisser… on doit rentrer nous, on est restés assez longtemps… donc on te laisse faire tes devoirs avec Sasuke-kun bye

Et voilà, Hinata et les autres partirent. Je soupirai. Il n'y avait plus que moi et Sasuke ici. Mes cadettes étaient dans leur chambre, entrain de mater une anime avec un son assez fort. Naruko était dans son entre, sur son ordinateur portable, des écouteur dans les oreilles. Et les parents absents. Je soupirai de nouveau, puis me tournai vers Sasuke. Je ne pus réagir que je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur, avec un Uchiwa près de moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Son regard était assez dur, tandis que le mien l'implorait de me lâcher, car il me tenait au niveau des poignets, en les gardant contre le mur.

- Uchiwa… ? lâche-moi…

- Ne refais plus ça…

- Quoi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es à mes ordres… alors ne t'avises plus d'essayer de fuir… je sais où tu habites, et je connais ta famille, surtout ta sœur, alors imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle savais que je sais ce que tu ne voudrais pas que je sache

- Pardon ? fis-je sans comprendre

- En gros… imagine que Naruko sache que tu es à mon service… elle pourrait d'en faire baver

- Désolé… me résignai-je à dire

- C'est bien

Il relâcha sa prise, alors que je m'effondrai sur place, assez perturbé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'entendis alors la porte se claquait. Sasuke était parti…

_~FIN FLASH BACK~_

Alors que tout le monde partait, car ça venait de sonner, je restais. Quand la classe fut vide, je vis que Sasuke me regardait, avec son air impassible. Il se dirigea vers moi, puis se posa sur la chaise devant moi, en la tournant dans ma direction.

- Tiens, voilà d'autre feuilles, dit-il en m'en donnant

- Merci, c'est trop gentil ! ironisai-je

Tais-toi et fais ces exos

Enfoiré… tu pourrais être plus cool. Je pris un stylo, et commençai ses exos. Je te déteste ! En plus, toi tu n'as rien à faire, tandis que je galère pour ces trucs ! Sale feignant ! Comment tu peux avoir de bonne note sans travailler ? Alors qu'un long silence trônait, la voix de Sasuke vibra jusqu'à mes oreilles, me posant une question :

- Dis… quand est-ce que je verrais ton frère ?

- Hum… ? fis-je en relevant la tête. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Comme ça… je voudrais bien le connaître… il a l'air sympa…

- Hum… je vois… je peux aller faire un petit tour… ?

- Vas-y, mais reviens vite

- Me donne pas d'ordre teme… marmonnai-je

- Quoi ?

- Rien !... c'est quoi ta taille déjà ?

- Plus grand que toi

- Teme… chuchotai-je pour moi-même

Je sortis, et je me dirigeai alors vers la boutique des affaires du lycée. Dans mon lycée, il y a une petite boutique où on achète ce dont on a besoin pour les cours, comme l'uniforme, les livres et autres. Bref, j'entrai dans la boutique, il y avait la vendeuse, me souviens plus de son prénom, mais pas grave.

-Que puis-je pour toi, jeune demoiselle ?

- En faite... Il me faudrait...

~/~/~/~/~

_P.O.V Sasuke_

Je sortis de chez moi, accompagné de mon grand frère, dans un grand silence, puis Naruko nous rejoignit

- Bonjour Sasuke et Senpai, vous allez bien ?

- Arrête de m'appeler Senpai ! rétorqua Itachi

- Pourquoi ? ça te va à merveille !

- Arrête de dire ça, je suis à peine plus grand que toi !

- Mais t'es super intelligent !

- Toi aussi Naruko

- Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini ? répliquai-je agacé par cette conversation plus que soulante

- Si ! dirent-ils

- Où est Naruto ? demandai-je

- En retard, comme toujours

- Ok

Et on partit vers le lycée, avec cet étrange sentiment qu'il y aurait quelque chose aujourd'hui.

On était en classe, et le sensei faisait l'appel

- Sakura Haruno ?

- Présente !

- Naruto Namikaze ?

- Présent !

On se tourna alors vers la porte. Il y avait un jeune garçon, avec un sourire étrange. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un uniforme pareil que le notre, et il ressemblait à Naruto.

- Je suis nouveau, et je suis aussi le faux-jumeau de Naruto ! On a fait un échange, elle est dans mon lycée, et moi je suis ici

Quoi, c'est lui le frère de Naruto ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, c'est la super forme, j'ai râté mon second brevet blanc de math x) masi tout va bien ^^ Alors voici le nouveau chapitre des galères d'un jeune lycéenne. Il y aura plus de dénoument dans ce chapitre, enfin, je crois x) chacun son avis. Mais j'avaoue que le précédant, c'était vraiment de la merde. Je sais. Mais fallait une transition "" Bref, bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sama, et pas à moi T_T pas grave, la fic m'appartient ;)_

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Ah ! ah ! je t'ai eu Uchiwa ! tu peux plus me faire chanter car je suis sous mon aspect masculin. Je m'assis à ma place habituel, en sortant mes cahiers, tandis que je marchais, les filles gloussaient, en vantant mon magnifique regard bleuté. Je regardai Sasuke, avec un regard narquois, alors qu'il semblait vexé. Par quoi ? tant d'intelligence voyons XD. *lui fait un fuck, dans mon délire* tiens ! mange sale enfoiré d'Uchiwa Sasuke ! je souris bêtement en fixant la fenêtre.

~/~/~/~/~

Ma vision commença à se troubler, j'avais sommeil, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je regardai la montre mit en haut du tableau 10 : 55. encore deux heurs avant la pause, quel galère... j'ai sommeil... j'avais du mal à rester droit sur ma table, mais je finis par m'effondrer en m'endormant.

P.O.V Sasuke

- Namikaze, prends la suite de la lecture je te pris... Namikaze ?  
- Zzzz...  
- Namikaze, réveilles-toi !

Je tournai les yeux vers les ronflements, et je vis Naruto, enfin, son faux-jumeau endormi. J'ai une sensation étrange au cœur. Ça semblait bizarre de voir ce garçon, ressemblant trop à Naruto même s'ils s'étaient faux-jumeau, son air paisible me marqua directement. Ils étaient très opposés ces deux-là.

P.O.V Naruto

J'avais les yeux fermés, allongé au sol, en sentant l'air sur mon visage. Je me trouvais sur le haut du lycée, car on pouvait y accéder quand on voulait. En faite, c'était une terrasse, qui faisait office de toit.

- Les faux jumeaux, c'est pas sensé être pareil ?  
- Non, tu te trompe complètement Sasuke... répondis-je en reconnaissant sa voix

Je soupirai, puis je me redressai, en prenant appuie sur mes mains. Je remarquai alors que Sasuke était devant moi, accroupi, les coudes sur ses genoux, son visage contre les paumes de ses mains. Il me dévisageait carrément du regard ! moi, je l'observais d'un air « qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder ainsi ? »

- Dis, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

BAKA ! je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé à ça... bon, trouvons une réponse à sa stupide question.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?  
- Parce que  
- Hum... tu peux m'appeler Naruto Uzumaki puisque je remplace temporairement ma jumelle... comme tu veux  
- T'es... pas... net

Je rougis en sentant le souffle de Sasuke sur mon visage. Merde ! pourquoi je réagis ainsi ? je me mis une claque mentale, en me secouant légèrement la tête. C'était pas une raison valable pour me rougir, pour un garçon surtout !

- A... appelles-moi Uzumaki... ou Naru-ototo... on m'appelle ainsi car presque personne connaît mon véritable prénom... j'utilise souvent celui de ma sœur... dis-je en détournant la tête  
- Hum... je verrais

Il se releva, puis il s'approcha du grillage, regardant à travers. Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il battu ainsi ? pourquoi avais-je chaud ? je suivis Sasuke, mais je m'accroupis face au grillage, et je mis mes doigt entre les trous.

- Je suis aussi net que ma jumelle  
- Nan, vous êtes totalement opposés. Vous êtes pas net à votre façon tous les deux... Naruto, elle est trop carré, elle aime tout ce qui est en ordre, elle n'aime pas la concurrence... tandis que toi, tu dors partout, même en cours, on a du mal à croire que vous êtes jumeaux... hormis le fait que vos visages soient presque identique, vous n'avez aucun point en commun... c'est presque effrayants d'ailleurs.  
- Ta réponse est trop longue à mon goût, teme ambulant 3  
- En plus, tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, contrairement à ta jumelle, elle se prête trop à son apparence physique, et à ce qu'elle montre aux autres. Toi, tu t'en fous complètement.  
- Bah, je t'emmerde, je suis comme je suis, j'aime beaucoup ma personnalité ! dis-je en haussant la voix, d'un air boudeur  
- Je sais, tu es très bien comme ça...  
- Hum...

Il y eut un gros blanc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, à cet instant, je sentis une chose en moi que je n'avais jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent, et pour qui que se soit.

- Dis, le faux-jumeau de Naruto, une sortie en ville, ça te dit ?  
- Oui, les fêtes de noël approche en ce moment, ça peut être marrant.  
- Rendez-vous ce samedi, je viendrais te chercher chez toi

~/~/~/~/~

J'étais entrain de me coiffer, comme je le pouvais, mais sans réussite, ce qui m'énerva beaucoup. Je courus alors vers ma chambre, j'ouvris mon armoire, et balançai toute mes tenues, en cherchant une pour sortir, en mode féminin. Quel galère ! je trouvais deux tenues, mais c'était des minis-jupes, que j'avais reçut de Sakura. Une avec une jupe orange et un haut bleu. L'autre pareil, avec de l'indigo et du blanc. Je me mis devant le miroir, et essaya de voir la tenue qui m'ira le mieux. Avec la première tenue, je mettrais mes bottes noir, offerte par Ino, et j'enfilerais mon écharpe noir.

- Naruto, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je me retournai vivement vers ma mère, elle rit légèrement en me voyant devant ma glace, avec les tenues.

- Quoi ? demandai-je anxieux  
- Je savais pas que Naru-chan faisait des sorties en tant que fille. Je croyais que tu avais horreur de ça.  
- Hein ? dis-je hébété, en ayant complètement oublier ce détails

Là, maman était morte de rire, en sortant. Je la fusillai alors du regard. Je balançai mes tenues, puis je pris quelque vêtement, les enfilai et partis dans la chambre de mes sœurs.

- Les filles, que pensez-vous de cette tenue ?  
- Hein ?

Haruko et Hanako me regardèrent, j'avais enfilé un jean bleu un peu délavé, un tee-shirt blanc, et une veste rouge claire, avec deux rayures blanche. J'avais aussi mis des lunettes pour faire classe, avec des verres jaunes.

- T'es trop beau Nii-San ! affirma Haruko  
- Merci, je sais, je suis parfait pour ma sortie !  
- T'as une sortie avec une fille ? demanda Hanako  
- Non.  
- Avec des amis ? ajoutèrent-elles en chœur  
- Non.  
- Alors, avec qui ?  
- Un garçon de ma classe, Uchiwa Sasuke, le cadet du copain de Naruko  
- Ah lui... ton fameux rival, avec qui tu fraternise finalement... soupirèrent-elles

Je les fusillai du regard, et haussai les épaules. Haruko avait les cheveux court, et roux, comme les pommes, avec des yeux bleu. Hanako avait la chevelure châtaigne claire et des yeux bleu. Il n'y a que moi et Naruko qui avons le plus hérité de papa. Je sortis de la chambre, et descendis en bas, mais je me sentis tirer par le bras, et sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai dans la chambre de Naruko.

- Naruto, j'ai des conseils à te donner sur les hommes... on va parler de femme à femme  
- Je suis pas une femme, idiote ! laisse-moi tranquille...

Elle montra un préservatif, ce qui me fit sursauter. Non, elle ne crois pas que...

- Garde ça, je me méfies de ce petit pervers de Sasuke  
- Un, Sasuke n'est pas un pervers. Deux, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui. Trois, on est des...

J'entendis la sonnette, et il y eut un gros silence. Je courus aussitôt vers la porte, car je savais bien que mes petites sœurs allaient courir jusqu'à la porte, et voir Sasuke. Je descendis aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'arrivai en bas, je tournai la tête vers les escaliers, où je vis toutes mes sœurs fonçaient vers moi. Je pris alors mes chaussures, et je sortis, en refermant la porte aussitôt.

- On y va !

Je pris Sasuke par le poignet et je me mis à courir pour nous éloigner de la maison. Lorsqu'on fut assez loin, je le lâchai, et je me chaussai enfin.

- Désolé pour ça, mais Haruko, Hanako et Naruko voulait te voir, et poser des questions.  
- Et alors ?  
- Bah, en général, ça finit mal pour moi quand elles agissent ainsi, tu devrais me comprendre, tu as un frère que tu ne sembles pas vraiment aimer.  
- C'est vrai  
- Bon, allons en ville, les fêtes de noël approchent !  
- Hum...

On se mit en route vers le centre ville. Il n'a rien dit sur ma tenue ! c'est pas gentil ! bon, de toute façon, je m'en fous. On se mit en route, dans un silence qui m'énerva un peu.

- Hum... dit, tu m'as finalement trouvé un surnom vu que tu connais pas mon prénom ?  
- Hum... m'oui...  
- C'est quoi ? demandai-je avec hâte  
- Naru-baka  
- Naru-baka ? pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que ça te correspond tiens !  
- Teme ! attend que je t'attrape !

Sasuke se mit à courir en riant un peu, tandis que je me mis à le courser.

~/~/~/~/~

P.O.V Sasuke

Je soupirai de nouveau en voyant que Naru-baka était encore tout content d'avoir reçut un plat de ramen. Vraiment, pour si peu. Vraiment étrange lui.

- C'est bon, tu as fini de t'extasier devant le plat que je t'ai offert ?  
- Tais-toi, je suis juste content d'avoir eut des ramen ! rien d'autre.  
- Hum... allez, bouge, on rentre, Naruto pourrait s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son frère chérie rentré de sa sortie avec son pire rival ! rigolai-je en me mettant à courir  
- Teme ! attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Il se mit à me courir après. Trop drôle lui. Je ris en le voyant me crier des trucs du genre « tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir » surtout que je le remballe après ^^

~/~/~/~/~

On arriva chez Naruto au bout de vingt minutes de course poursuite. On était essoufflés, mais mort de rire. Pour une fois que je riais avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Quoi ? moi ? taré ? nan, pas du tout ! j'aime juste me moquer des autres en me parlant à moi-même. Itachi veut que j'aille voir un psychologue pour ça. N'importe quoi.

- Allez, bouge le baka ambulant, j'ai dis que je te ramenai à ta jumelle  
- Arrêt un peu de me prendre pour un gamin, teme ! je suis pas une chose qu'on prête et rapporte !  
- Je plaisante

Je lui souris, puis on arriva chez lui. Naru-baka me fit bye de la main, et il rentra chez lui, mais il entrouvrit la porte et me dit

- A plus, super journée, je me suis bien éclaté ! bye

Je lui fis salut de la main, puis je partis vers la maison. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, il n'y avait qu'Itachi, parce qu'on vit qu'avec maman. Il avait un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce t'as ?  
- Ta sortie était bonne avec la petite Naruto-chan ?  
- C'était pas Naruto, mais son frère jumeaux, il est sympa. On s'est bien éclatés  
- C'est bien ça, pour une fois que tu t'entends avec quelqu'un  
- Urusai... je m'entends avec tout le monde !  
- Si tu le dis, allez, on passe à table, j'ai préparé le repas, maman arrive dans 10minutes de son travail  
- Hn

Je me déchaussai dans l'entrée, et allai à table avec lui.


	4. Le ruban

_Salut salut ! Et voilà la suite de ma ficiton ^^ depuis le temps que je voulais la mettre, c'est pas trop tôt à mon avis ! j'ai fini par trouvé un trou avec mes révisions pour le brevet. Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** Les galères d'un jeune lycéenne

**Résumé :** Naruto est une lycéenne banale, intelligente, sociale et tout le tralala. Mais, sous ce masque, c'est un garçon ! Sasuke le découvre et le fait chanter, puis tout se mélange et se complique YAOI, LEMON à la fin

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating :** T

* * *

P.O.V Naruto

Ça faisait longtemps maintenant que je sortais en tant que garçon, comme faux-jumeau de Naruto. Lors des contrôles, c'est moi fille donc ça va, après je reviens en garçon. Les filles ne cessent de me casser les oreilles quand je suis bah, en fille, en me demandant si je suis en couple. Je leur réponds que mon frère jumeaux, moi, est encore célibataire, mais qu'il est pas vraiment intéressé. On est dans la semaine du White Day. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une jour traditionnel au Japon, les garçons doivent offrir une fille quelque chose de blanc, si elle le porte une fois dans la journée, ça veut dire qu'elle est assez attirée par lui. Mignon non ? Oui ? Non ? Chacun son choix ! Je m'étirai en allant vers la chambre de Naruko. J'entrai sans toquer comme toujours. Elle ne me remarqua pas, enfin, si, mais elle préféra faire comme si j'étais pas là. Je m'assis dans son lit, en me mettant en tailleur, en prenant un de ses cousin en forme de rond contre moi. Quand on entre dans sa chambre, il y a en face de la porte, son bureau, avec son pc portable, qu'elle squatte tout le temps, son lit est contre le mur à coté de la porte, son armoire contre son bureau et elle a une partie pour se maquiller.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux le morveux ?

- Rien… je viens juste voir ma grande sœur chérie ^^

- Allez dit, ou tu dégages

- C'est bon ! tu parles bien avec Itachi-senpai ? votre couple va très bien ?

- Ouais ! répondit-elle avec indifférence comme toujours

- T'es pas très coopérative… donc qu'est-ce tu comptes faire demain ?

- Méfies-toi… demain on est le 23mars

- Et alors ? demandai-je en ayant complètement zappé cette date

- Hum… rien… dans la famille, toutes les filles ont beaucoup de succès chez la gente masculine

- M'en fous, parce que moi je suis un garçon ! ah !

Je lui tirai la langue en lu balançant un coussin dans la tête, qu'elle esquiva sans le moindre problème, ce qui m'énerva un peu. Je m'avançai vers son pc, elle chattait avec Itachi sur msn. Je reconnaissais le pseudo de son copain. Elle le dit quand elle parle de Senpai.

- Sharingan! Sharingan! Sharingan!

- Silence morveux, sors de ma chambre ! dit-elle avec son air toujours aussi indifférent

Je rigolai, en sortant, je claquai la porte, puis je partis vers ma chambre, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je me changeai dans ma chambre, pour me mettre en tenue de nuit, un tee-shirt vert foncé, et un short de nuit. Je me couvris sous ma couette, puis je sentis un grand frisson me parcourir le corps. C'était quoi ça ?

Pourquoi cette journée de demain je la sens mal… ? dis-je pour moi-même, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment

**_~le lendemain~_**

J'éternuai de nouveau, en me tenant, comme si j'avais froid. Je ne cessais d'avoir des frissons depuis hier. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Salut Naruto

Je regardai Sasuke choquait. Comment savait-il que j'étais Naruto ? Il l'avait deviné ? Apparemment non, vu qu'il me regarde surpris. Y'a des fois, je me dis que je devrais vraiment être moins bête de réagir au quarts de tour. Il faudrait aussi que je me méfie de lui. Ah mince ! Je crois bien qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire patienter les gens, mais vu mon temps de réaction, ils devront s'y habituer. Tant pis pour eux !

- Nan mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

- T'aurais du mourir…

- Pardon ? m'indignai-je.

- Mais nan je plaisante, Naruto m'en voudrais trop si tu mourrais à cause de moi… elle me tuerait

- Comment tu sais que ma jumelle tu tuerait si tu me tue ? demanda-je intéressé

- Bah, elle m'aime pas beaucoup, alors dès qu'elle aura une occasion pour me tuer, elle me tuera…

- Je la comprends teme !

- Très drôle… bon bouge, on va en cours

J'eus de nouveau un grand frisson, en sentant des regards bizarre pesés sur moi. C'est quoi cette impression pas net ? Sasuke avait du le remarquer car il me dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder ainsi teme ?

- C'est quoi le problème ? tu as froid alors qu'on est bientôt au printemps ?

- Tais-toi ! c'est pas ça… chaque année c'est la même chose… je hais ce jour où j'ai des frissons…

- C'est pas parce qu'on est le White Day que tu as des frissons ?

- Le… white… day…?

Le white day ? Jour… blanc… cadeau… garçons… pour filles… mon temps de réaction est très long quand j'ai froid. Hein ? Les garçons offrent des cadeaux blanc pour les filles ? Oui je sais, mon temps de réaction devient très long en ce moment. J'eus alors un éclair de lucidité. Le white Day. Jour que je déteste depuis que je suis petit ! A cause de Naruko ! Tous les garçons m'ont toujours poursuivi pour que j'acepte leur stupides cadeaux ! Surtout que je trouvais cela compltèement débile d'offrir un cadeau pour fille à un mec ! je maudis Naruko...

- Nan !

En même pas 5secondes je partis comme une flèches vers la salle de classe. Je sais d'où vienne mes frissons maintenant. J'avais complètement oublié cette stupide date ! Les garçons vont me courir après pour me donner des trucs blanc, que je ne mettrais jamais d'ailleurs. Et j'en veux pas ! Ils vont en mettre dans mon casier, mon sac, partout ! C'est la même chose chaque année depuis la maternelle. Je hais cette date. C'est comme si on me rappelait que j'étais une fille, alors que je n'en suis pas une !

- Naru-baka… je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans les toilettes ?

- Sasuke… teme ! M'appelle pas ainsi ! et j'ai de bonne raison de rester ici !

- Lesquelles ? tu n'es pas une fille que je sache

Bon, mon cerveau, trouve au plus vite une solution ! Bon, je vais balancer une boule à fumigène que je garde dans ma sac, par réflexe, à chaque fois que j'ai des frissons, j'en mets une ou deux. Donc, je la balance, Sasuke commence à s'étouffer, je sors et cours jusqu'à la classe. Attendez une seconde. Je courrais pas vers la classe ? Si, mais pourquoi j'ai changé de trajectoire ? Ah oui, parce que je n'aime pas les cours. Je préfère être enfermer ici qu'ailleurs. Mais si je pars, où pourrais-je me cacher ? Sur le toit ? Trop loin. Ah oui, il faut répondre à l'autre.

- Si je reste dans les toilettes, c'est parce qu'on est le White Day et comme Naruto n'est pas là, les garçons vont venir me donner les cadeaux pour que je lui remette…et ma très chère jumelle a une simple horreur de ça ! tu me comprends ?

- Ok… t'en fais pas, avec ta vitesse, pas moyen qu'ils arrivent à t'attraper… allons-y

- M'ouais

Je sortis des toilettes dans lesquelles je mettais planquer, et on partit vers la classe. J'avais toujours cette sensation. Surtout que les fille s'y mettait aussi ! Elles peuvent toujours rêver pour que je leur offre un truc blanc !

~/~/~/~/~

P.O.V Sasuke

Je regardai de nouveau la montre au dessus du tableur. La pause de midi allait bientôt arriver. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

- Zéro !

La sonnerie retentit, je tournai la tête vers le jumeau de Naruto. Seul une fumée prouvait qu'il était là il y a peu de temps. On était tous très surpris. Je sortis de la salle en soupirant, je devais retrouver Naruto, enfin, son faux-jumeau. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car Haruno Sakura, une rosée au yeux vert, et Yamanaka Ino, blond pâle, au yeux bleu pâle aussi, se trouvèrent devant moi avec les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Haruno ? Yamanaka ? fis-je exaspéré et un peu surpris

- Sasuke-kun… sais-tu qu'on est le 23mars aujourd'hui ? commença sakura

- Et que chaque garçon doit offrir un cadeaux blanc à la fille qui lui plait ? termina l'autre

- Oui… et je ne comptes l'offrir qu'à une seule personne… répondis-je

- Qui ? dis-nous ! me supplièrent-elles

- La plus belle… à vous de savoir qui c'est

Je souris, en sortant, les laissant remplie d'espoir et de question surtout. Je parts vers mon casier. Pas une trace de Naruto. Je me mis à réfléchir. Bon, cen'est pas ici… les toilettes c'était ce matin… alors il ne reste plus que le toit. C'est parti. Je me dirigeai vers le toit, les mains dans les poches. J'en sortis un ruban blanc. Je savais très bien à qui j'allais l'offrir. Mais pas pour l'instant. Je garde encore la surprise pour ce soir.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte menant au toit, je rangeai mon ruban, en prenant un air neutre. J'ouvris la porte, et j'aperçus un certain blanc recroquevillé sur lui-même, ressentant des frissons d'après ce que je voyais. Je me rapprochai de lui, il m'entendit, mais ne fit rien.

- Hey

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Pourquoi t'as tracé comme ça ?

- Parce que…

- Oh, regardez ! il est là ! vite ! choppons-le !

Je me retournai vers les voix. Plein de garçons se trouvaient ici. Avec tous des cadeaux entre les mains. Naru-baka se redressa, fouilla dans son sac, à ma plus grande surprise il en sortit une boule fumigène, qu'il balança au sol. On commença tous à tousser. Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai tirer par un dératé, j'ai nommé le frère de ma rivale ! On se retrouva derrière le lycée. On aperçut au loin Itachi avec Naruko-san, il lui mettait un bandeau blanc dans les cheveux. Bandeau pour fille, très bien fait, par ses soins, sur mesure, avec plein de broderie. Il sait faire plein de chose mon frère. Je tournai la tête vers un coté, et j'aperçus des garçons courir vers les tourtereaux cette fois-ci. Ouah, les Namikaze ont beaucoup de succès dis donc ! Le blondinet me traîna de nouveau vers d'autres lieux.

~/~/~/~/~

On était à présent hors du lycée, essoufflés, et mort de rire. Naru-baka et moi avions couru comme des dératés pour échapper à ses fans et aux miennes. Les filles voulaient savoir à qui j'allai offrir mon cadeau blanc. Mais personne ne pouvait se doutait à qui mon ruban allait aller. Oui, je fais les choses en simple. Pour pas me compliquer la vie. Je regardai le blond, il avait les joues rougis par la course. Il était en sueur. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais je rougis à cette vue. Naru-baka me regarda, avec un air surpris, par réflexe je détournai la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… allez bouge, je te rappelle qu'on a cours après

- Oh non, s'il te plaît ! on va se baladait en ville ! je ne veux pas aller en cours ! euh… si tu veux, on peut aller voir le lycée où va Naruto. Mais elle est malade aujourd'hui

- Hum… ok, allons-y

- Merci !

Il sauta de joie, et m'entraîna de plus belle vers je ne sais où. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était ce sentiment que je ressentais dans mon cœur, mais, ça faisait bizarre. Merde ! Il n'avait jamais battu ainsi au par avant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ça doit être à force de traîner avec lui. Oui, c'était ça.

- Dis… c'est quoi ton lycée de base ? c'est quoi le nom ?

- Ah… le nom…

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire tout satisfait, comme si il avait pensé à une réponse très potable. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il va pas être honnête dans ce qu'il va dire. Jesoupirai d'avance intérieurement. Mais dans quel galère je viens de me fourrer ?

- Hogake gakuen, un des plus grands lycées de la ville

- Hokage gakuen ? mais c'est le lycée rival du notre, Konaha gakuen ! tu étais un rival avant !

- Ouais, et Naruto l'est aussi… allons-y !

Et il courut encore plus vite.

On arriva rapidement devant les portes du lycée Hokage. Ouah… c'est grand, pareil que nous, mais voilà. Il est réputé pour son équipement sportif, et ses résultats. Ils sont justes devant nous en sport. Mais on les surpasse au niveau résultat au bac. J'arrive pas à croire que Naru-baka soit inscrit ici. Il en faut beaucoup pour être admis, et il est du genre idiot. A moins que ses résultats en sport soient excellents.

- Et voilà ! ils sont aussi en pause midi, comme nous… entrons !

- Mais la grille…

- Saute la idiot !

Je le vus commencer à grimper dessus. Je déglutis lentement, et me mis à le suivre. Lorsqu'on fut de l'autre coté, je remarquai qu'on avait nos uniformes de notre lycée. Et la cour d'entrée était grande ! Mais pas la peine de s'attarder là dessus. Sans rien comprendre, je deviens idiot dans la présence de Naru-baka, je me retrouvai dans un local, plaqué contre lui. Il regarda par une entrouverture de la porte. Il était appuyé sur mon torse. Il faisait la même taille que sa jumelle, je ne savais pas quoi penser là.

- La voie est libre… changeons-nous, pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

- … ok

Il me sourit, me faisant rougir, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Naruto me sourire ainsi. Juste des cheveux plus ordonné… et la ressemble serait parfaite. Il s'éloigna, et me montra une armoire. Je l'ouvris, il y avait des tenues de sport. On en enfila chacun à notre taille, puis on sortit du local. Il me prit par la main et me tira vers un terrain je crois bien.

- Au faite… ici aussi on m'appelle Naruto, j'utilise ce prénom, je préfère celui-là que le mien

- Mais bien sur, pensai-je, pas convaincu du tout

On arriva derrière un gymnase de sport, il y avait plein de lycéen en tenue de sport, il venait de finir ou quoi ? Naruto lança des regards furtifs partout, puis il se mit à marcher naturellement pour se diriger vers un groupe de lycéen. Ah ouais, à quoi ressemble la tenue ? C'est une veste blanche, faisant comme un haut de sport, le pantalon pareil, mais en mauve clair, il y avait aussi des jupes. C'est l'uniforme ? Uniforme de sport ou quoi ? Ah, très drôle ! Mon sens de l'humour est assez particulier… Enfin passons !

- Hey, regardez ! c'est Naruto ! déclara Kiba si je me souviens bien

Le groupe nous regarda, et Naru-baka fit un signe de la main. Tout le groupe vint nous voir, content qu'il vienne enfin les voir. Normal il était plus à Konoha gakuen, qu'ici. Je les comprends. Il y avait deux filles, Hinata et une autre. Et six garçons. Kiba, Gaara, un mec ressemblant à Hinata, un autre un peu gros, et un dernier avec une coupe en ananas.

- Je vous présente Sasuke, un amie de ma sœur jumelle… Sasuke, voici Shikamaru, Choji et Neji ! les trois autres tu les connais.

- Ravi de te connaître Sasuke ! dirent la fille et Choji

- Hm, rajouta Neji

Un simple bâillement de la part de Shikamaru, qui me regarda avec un air las. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un lycée sportif ? Mais passons. Après les présentations, on partit faire une partie de balle au prisonnier. Moi, je restais avec Naruto, les autres, je m'en méfiais encore.

~/~/~/~/~

Naru-baka et moi étions encore sur la route vers chez nous. On arriva devant un pont. Il partait tout droit, et moi je devais le traverser pour aller vers chez moi. Il y avait un lac donc un pont, normal ^^. Mais Naru-baka ne le remarqua pas, car il me suivit jusqu'au milieu, où je m'arrêtai.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? demanda-t-il

- Parce que chez toi c'est par la-bas… baka !

- Tais-toi enfoiré ! j'avais juste oublié, mais c'est bon, je pars !

Il tourna les talons, mais je le retins par le bras. Je ne voulais pas encore le quitter. Pas avant de lui avoir donné mon cadeau. Il me regarda, en se tournant vers moi. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et j'en sortis un ruban. Mes joues me brulaient. J'avais chaud. Ce ruban, je l'avais fait hier pour lui. Je n'étais piqué les doigts à plusieurs reprise. Heureusement que Itachi m'avait quand même un peu aidé pour faire ça. Sinon je crois que Naruto n'aurait rien eu aujourd'hui.

- Tiens… pour toi

- Hein… mais c'est un ruban blanc ? pour Naruto ?

- Nan, idiot ! il est pour toi ! toi, Naruto Uzumaki

- Je… merci…

Il me sourit, puis je partis en courant vers chez moi, le cœur battant la chamade. Quelle était cette sensation ? Attend une seconde ! Moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, venais de rougir et de m'enfuir en courant à cause d'un petit blond, idiot, nommé Uzumaki Naruto ? Mais comment je réfléchis moi ? Surtout que j'avais fait ça pour lui, de mes propres mains, alors que je ne l'aurai jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre ! QU'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

* * *

_Previews :_

Dans le prochain chapitre, Sasuke réclame Naruto, moi en fille, mais le problème, c'est que Naruko m'a expliqué ce que je ressentais pour le beau ténébreux ! Et je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Haruko me dit de le laisser tomber car je me complique la tête pour rien. Hanako, elle au moins me soutient, et me donne des plans foireux ! Alors j'écoute Naruko, et lui lance un ultimatum. Soit c'est moi garçon, soit moi fille, et tant pis pour lui s'il veut les deux ! Non mais oh, il se prend pour qui lui ?

* * *

_Bonus chapitre :_

Je regardai le ruban que Sasuke m'avait donné sur le pont. Il y avait brodé sur le coin droit avec une couleur dorée « pour Naruto Uzumaki » trop chou. Je souris en l'attachant autour du poignet, comme une sorte de bracelet. Naruko entra, et me regarda attentivement et elle me dit avec son sourire moqueur :

- J'ignorai que tu acceptais un cadeau du White Day… tu es une fille à présent ?

- Naruko !

Je la fusillai du regard en balançant un coussin vers elle, mais elle ferma la porte. Et merde… et voilà, on est toujours le 23mars, et j'ai mis ce ruban blanc. Je commence à ressentir des trucs pour lui… d'après White Day… et merde !


	5. Le choix

_Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Après cette trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence (ou inactivité XD) je vous offre en exclusivité la suite des Galères d'un jeune lycéenne ! Veillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir mis à jour cette fiction avant ToT je suis si bête des fois... j'avais la flemme de poster, donc bon..._

_Enfin, BONNE LECTURE !_

Je sortais de nouveau de cours. Le seuil de la maison franchi, je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre de Naruko. J'entrai sans qu'elle m'en donne l'autorisation - comme toujours - et m'allongeai sur son lit, en prenant un coussin contre mon ventre. Depuis peu, il y a pas mal d'examen, donc je suis obligé de m'habiller en fille.

- Tu comptes accoucher quand ? demanda-t-elle toujours face à son ordi portable.

- Je vois que tu me connais bien... alors c'est très simple... depuis peu, je ressens plus que de l'amitié envers Sasuke...ça m'énerve de le voir avec d'autre personne que moi, quand je suis en fille... je n'attends qu'une chose... revenir en tant que garçon ! C'est frustrant d'être ami avec quelqu'un seulement en tant que garçon... surtout que depuis peu, j'ai de plus en plus d'évaluation... et je suis obligé de me tenir à distance ! terminai-je en balançant le coussin vers elle, sans le vouloir.

Elle esquiva le projectile, et se tourna vers moi, en faisant pivoter sa chaise. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre, mais je pus comprendre qu'il y avait une pointe de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais de mal qui a bien pu la blesser ?

- Tu es amoureux de Sasuke.

- Pardon ? Moi, amoureux de Sasuke ? Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- Oui. Tu l'aimes, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! affirma-t-elle en se retournant vers son pc portable. Ton cœur bat vite dès qu'il est proche de toi. Cette sensation de frustration, c'est de la jalousie. Tu ne supportes pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi avec lui. Tu voudrais qu'il ne soit qu'à toi. Mais en même temps, c'est ton rival. Et c'est bizarre pour toi

- Naruko...

J'ignore comment fait cette fille, mais elle a toujours vu en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même, mais Naruko, elle y arrive. Je lui souris, mais des voix de morveuses me surprirent.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto était bizarre depuis peu ! dit Haruko avec intelligence.

- Et oui, c'est l'amour pour son rival qui l'a fait agir ainsi. C'est beau quand même ! répliqua Hanako.

- On va t'aider Naruto ! reprit Haru.

- Depuis quand vous êtes là vous deux ? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elles.

- Naruto, à chaque fois que tu te confis à moi, elles sont présentes. Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? expliqua Naruko.

- Nan...

- Bref ! Naruto, tu peux compter sur moi ! affirma Haruko.

- Oui, tu peux compter sur elle ! répliquèrent les deux autres filles présentes

- J'ai un plan, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire demain... commença Haru sans prêter attention au deux autres

~Le fameux lendemain en question...~

Je marchai en route du lycée, sûr de moi. Il me suffisait de suivre le plan d'Hanako, et voilà. J'avais mon uniforme de fille. Au croisement habituel, je vis Sasuke, je lui souris et dis avec énergie :

- Sasuke, tu vas bien ?

- Tiens... Namikaze, tu veux sympathiser avec l'ennemie ? Tu es bizarre.

Salaud ! Il m'énerve déjà ! Plan n°1 de Haruko : ECHEC ! Pas grave. Il reste le plan B, je vais l'enclencher !

- Tu as bien dormi ? demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Namikaze, que me veux-tu ? As-tu une chose à me demander ?

Sa voix était neutre, comme si je l'ennuyais. Je le déteste ! Je fais des efforts, mais rien ! C'est frustrant à la fin ! Vas chier plus loin, sale enfoiré ! Je poussai un simple son, et accélérai le pas. En le laissant derrière.

Plan B : ECHEC !

- Namikaze... attend-moi !

- Non... tu m'agaces... je veux juste qu'on soit amis.

- Parce que je le suis avec ton frère ? Serais-tu jalouse ? Les faux jumeaux ne sont pas obligés de faire tout pareil.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, et le regardai. Lui aussi me fixa. Oui... j'étais jaloux. Je voulais être avec lui, même en fille. Mon regard changea, sans que je le veille ; j'étais sur la défensive à présent. Je lui lançai un regard hautain et déclara fièrement :

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas le centre du monde, ce crétin ! Tu te prends pour qui pour dire ça, enfoiré ? Et pourquoi tu lui as donné ce ruban au juste ? Il n'est pas une fille aux dernières nouvelles ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Il ne l'a pas mis !

- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport ?

- Tu fais chier !

Je tournai alors les talons, et partis. Et voilà ! Un autre échec ! Y'en a marre ! Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi il est ami avec moi, mais en mec et pas en fille ? Si ce n'était pas pour les examens, je viendrais toujours en mec ! Il ne comprend rien en plus. Il ne comprend pas que je suis jaloux de moi en garçon ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'approcher de lui en fille ? Je baissai la tête et me mis à courir. Je le déteste, cet enfoiré !

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'arrivai au lycée, et le fait de percuter quelqu'un me fit redescendre sur terre.

- Désolé ! m'exclusai-je aussitôt sans même regarder la personne.

- Fais attention Naruto.

- Hein ?

Je relevai la tête et vis une fille de ma classe. Elle avait deux chignons, elle était châtaine, avec les yeux marron clair. Elle devait faire ma taille, un peu moins peut-être. Elle me fit un léger sourire alors que je l'observai bizarrement. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais je ne sais plus très bien où. Sans doute qu'elle se moque de moi pour cette raison ; j'ai très peu de mémoire par insatnt, je sais.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu.

- J'ai remarqué ! rit-elle

- Hm...

- C'est Uchiwa ? demanda-t-elle

- N'importe quoi ! Ce sale vantard prétencieux n'est pas le centre du monde ! Arrêtez de rêver.

Elle rigola de nouveau. Je la regardai, surpris. Quoi encore ? C'est pas possible qu'elle arrive à perser mon mensonge aussi facilement. Comment elle fait ? Elle me regarda, puis elle m'essuya les yeux, avec son pouce. Sa main, elle est douce. On aurait dit une maman, ou une grande sœur. Je me sens bien avec elle. J'arrive pas à m'entendre avec les filles de ma classe, mais avec elle, un simple contact et c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

C'est bon ! Je me souviens d'où je la connais ! C'est une fille de ma classe. Elle s'appelle Tenten, je crois bien.

- Tu arrives toujours au lycée avec lui, et vous êtes souvent ensemble, alors, je me suis dis que c'était de sa faute si tu pleurais, parce que c'est le chemin que tu prends. Et vu que tu étais pressé, et que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'en ai conclu ça.

- Ah d'accord.

- Alors ?

- C'est un idiot !

- Merci, je l'ai bien compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je t'explique ce midi, on se retrouve sur la terrasse du toit.

- D'accord

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, et on se mit à courir pour aller en cours. En retard ! C'est bien la première fois que je le suis depuis bien longtemps. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce crétin-idiot-vantard de Sasuke ! Je le hais ! Qui a été assez stupide pour oser dire que je l'aimais ? C'est clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure ça !

~/~/~/~/~

- Ce n'est qu'un crétin ! Il m'énerve ! m'exclamai-je en mettant du riz dans ma bouche, avec mes baguettes provenant de mon bento.

- Il t'a vexé ?

- Oui ! Je veux juste être ami avec lui. Mais monsieur _je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde_, ce n'est que de la jalousie, envers mon frère. Ou un autre truc de faux jumeaux. C'est stupide stéréotype de faux jumeaux !

Tenten rit doucement. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je le regardai incrédule, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, mais le bruit de la porte du toit me coupa. On regarda l'endroit qui avait provoqué le bruit, mais personne. Je me demande bien qui c'était.

- Bref, Tenten... pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Parce que ta réaction me fait penser à une fille en couple avec un mec, qui est jalouse de son frère, qui est ami avec son copain. C'est drôle !

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Uchiwa ! déclarai-je les joues enflammées.

- Ah ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je l'aime pas ! répliquai-je en mangeant rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans mon bento.

Elle aussi. Comme Naruko, elle nous comprend, moi et mon cœur. C'est si flagrant que ça, que j'aime Sasuke ? Je le hais tellement que j'arrive à l'aimer, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Quoique l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments très proches l'un de l'autre...

~/~/~/~/~

- BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je tapais depuis tout à l'heure mon lit avec mon oreiller. J'en avais marre de Sasuke, mon plan n'avait pas marché !

- Grand-frère... qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je m'arrêtai en me retournant vers mes petites sœurs. Haruko et Hanako étaient présentes et semblaient effrayées par mes actions. Je ne faisais pas peur, quand même !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ?

- On te retourne la question, c'est toi qui frappes ton pauvre lit comme un taré.

- Haruko, ton plan a foiré ! Sasuke veut pas me parler !

- Hum... j'ai d'autre idée, ne t'en fais pas grand-frère !

- Je t'écoute.

~/~/~/~/~

J'allai vers le casier de Sasuke, et y introduit une lettre, que m'avais aidé à faire Naruko. D'après Haruko, il suffisait que lui je fasse comprendre que je l'aimais. Le poème donnait un truc du genre.

Tout comme les roses sont rouge  
Tout comme les violettes sont bleu  
Mon amour pour toi est vivant  
Mon cœur n'attend que toi  
Car il est pour toi

Je trouve ça pas terrible, mais bon. Je partis en flèche, en me sentant regarder. La cloche sonna, et je partis comme une flèche en classe. Je vis Sasuke entrer quelque minute après moi, un papier dans la main ! C'est ce que j'ai mis dans son casier y'a 2min ! j'y crois pas ! Il regarda toutes les filles de la classe, directement, je détournai les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il a du se rendre compte d'un truc, car je sentais qu'il me regardait. Heureusement que les examens sont pas finis.

P.O.V Sasuke

À la fin de la classe, je me dirigeai vers mon casier, je l'ouvris, et remarquai une autre lettre.

Dès que tu poses ton regard sur moi  
Mon cœur me dit qu'il sera toujours à toi  
Je donnerais mes nuits  
Pour tes lèvres sur les miennes  
Je donnerais ma vie  
Pour que tu m'aimes une nuit

Encore la même écriture. Je suis sur que c'est la même personne. J'ai remarqué Naruto devant mon casier toute à l'heure. C'est elle qui m'a écrit ça ? Pourquoi ? A quoi joue-t-elle enfin ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Sasuke-Kun !

Je me retournai alors vers Sakura et Ino. Elles me fixaient comme si elles voulaient voir la lettre. Je voulais pas leur montrer, je cherchais plutôt Naruto là.

- Vous savez où est Namikaze ?

- Pourquoi tu la cherche ? demanda la rosée.

- Vous savez ou pas ?

- Non, on sait pas ! répondit la blonde.

- Merci, à la prochaine.

Je les saluai de la main, et partis en courant ; technique de fuite très suptible. Je montai alors sur le toit, mais personne. J'aperçus alors celle que je cherchai se diriger vers l'arrière du lycée. Je descendis, mais je m'arrêtai à mon casier. Je trouvai une lettre, encore une fois.

Mon cœur ne battra à jamais que pour toi  
Je ne veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi  
Je te déclarerai mon amour sous les cerisiers  
La saison qui pourrait nous lier à jamais  
Si tu rejettes l'amour en moi, les racines le sauront  
Les fleurs des cerisiers rougiront de mon sang

Je partis en direction de l'arrière du lycée, vers les cerisiers. Une légende dit que lorsque des amoureux vivent un amour impossible, ils se suicident sous des Sakuras, les racines aspirent leurs sangs, et les pétales rougissent encore plus. Je courus vers l'endroit dit, mais j'aperçus Ino. Elle cherchait quelqu'un apparemment. Elle me vit et sourit, en se dirigeant vers moi.

P.O.V Naruto

J'allai vers les cerisiers, et m'appuyai contre un arbre, soudain, j'entendus la voix de Tenten. Je m'inclinai en restant caché derrière l'arbre et observai la scène.

- Sasuke.

- Tenten ? que fais-tu là ? où se trouve Naruto ?

- Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

- Pas vraiment... j'ai reçu sa lettre, alors je la cherche

- Naruto... je ne l'ai pas vu, elle n'est pas ici. Elle t'a posé un lapin. J'en suis désolée pour toi

- Je vois, merci, a plus tard.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas bougé, putain de merde ? Pourquoi je le laisse partir sans rien faire ? Pourquoi je ne démentais pas ce qu'elle a dis en sortant de ma cachette ? je le laissai partir, sans rien faire. Je baissai les yeux en soupirant.

~/~/~/~/~

P.O.V Sasuke

Enfin ! les examens de fin de semestre sont enfin finis !

Je m'étirai paresseseument et de nouveau en allant sur le toit. Il ne restait plus que le sport avant la vraie fin des examens. J'ouvris la porte du toit, et souris en voyant Naru-baka. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais sa jumelle m'a fait une crise de jalousie. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rappellent ce qui c'était passé il y a deux semaines. Naruto mangé avec Tenten sur le toit quand j'ai ouvert la porte, et elles parlaient de moi. Je l'ai direct renfermé. Je suis resté écouter, puis Naruto a dit qu'on était pas en couple. J'ai cru entendre la voix de son frère. C'était bizarre. Avec cette même voix, je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. J'ai eu un peu peur que se soit Naru-baka.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Je m'assis à coté de lui, et lui caressai le front, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Ne t'endors pas.

- Merci du conseil Sasuke.

J'aime son sourire. Il me faut chaud au cœur. Je l'aime. J'ai compris ça rapidement, mais je préfère rester ami avec lui, tout simplement. Parce que, je suis très possessif... bizarre, car, pour sa jumelle, je ne ressens absolument rien du tout... je voudrais qu'il reste ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Naruto aussi, je voudrais qu'isl restent tous les deux en fait. Ils sont différents, et je trouve ça agréable. Je voudrais embrasser cet idiot qui est avec moi tout de suite, poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je sais qu'il va me rejeter, alors je ne fais rien.

- Sasuke...

- Oui ?

- Ce soir... je vais rester pour faire mes devoirs... tu restes avec moi ?

- Si tu veux.

- Merci.

Je lui souris, et ébouriffai ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient déjà en pétard. J'adore ses mèches. Il est mignon. Sa sœur aussi a la même chevelure, mais je sais qu'elle ne me laisserais pas la toucher, ni même l'approcher.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe en amour pour mon exact opposé ? Je lui en ai voulu pour ça, quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais au final, je suis content. Je ne connaissais pas l'amour avant lui. Je me sens libre avec cet idiot. Il ne me pose jamais de question sur moi, ou sur ma famille. Il ne cherche pas à me connaître, ça me rend un peu triste, mais bon. Il ne pose jamais de question du style c'est quoi mon genre de fille. Quand je parle de sa jumelle, il est triste. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'apprécie vraiment lorsque l'on est que tous les deux. Si des filles se ramènent, je les foudroie du regard, et elles partent, à mon plus grand soulagement. Lui aussi est content lorsqu'elle s'en vont. J'aime tout chez lui.

P.O.V Naruto

Je gardai mes affaires dehors, alors que la sonnerie retentit. Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi, et la tourna de mon coté. La classe était déjà vide. Il croisa ses bras et me regarda. Il prit un air triste, et commençé à m'aider. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il me demanda :

- Naru-baka... c'est quand que ta sœur revient pleinement ?

- Hein ?

J'ai mal compris ou il veut voir Naruto-fille ? Oui, mes oreilles doivent me jouer des tours. Je fixai mon cahier, assez troublé pendant que ma main tremblait. Je me finis par me figer tout simplement. Il préfère moi en fille, à moi ?

- Par... pardon ?

- Naruto... ta sœur, elle revient quand à part entière ?

J'avais bien compris, à ma plus grande tristesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il la préfère à moi ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je ne fis rien, et continuai de fixer mon cahier.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voudrais mettre des trucs au clair avec elle.

- Je... j'ai fini mes devoirs !

Je me redressai subitement, mis toute mes affaires n'importe comment dans mon sac et partis en courant. Il semblait perdu, plus que moi.

~/~/~/~/~

Je pleurais dans les bras de Naruko. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me jeter, pour une fois. Elle était même triste pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais cette réaction. Sasuke venait de me rejeter en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi merde ?

- Naruko !

- Naruto, arrête de pleurer.

- Grand-frère...

Je me redressai, et me séchai les larmes. Je regardai ma grande sœur, et je remarquai qu'elle avait mis la Cam avec Itachi. Je m'assis sur son lit, à coté de mes sœurs cadettes, et enfouie ma tête contre mes genoux.

- Il préfère Naruto-fille, et pas moi comme je suis ! Je le déteste !

- Grand-frère, les garçons, c'est tous des idiots ! affirma Hanako.

- Hanako... c'en est un aussi... lui souffla Haru.

- Oh... On oublie ce que j'ai dit !

- Naruto, va à l'école demain en tant que fille, et met les points sur les I avec lui. Ainsi, tu sauras vraiment ce qu'il veut. Ok ?

J'hochai la tête à la phrase de ma grande sœur. Elle était sur d'elle. Je devais suivre son conseil pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

~/~/~/~/~

J'errai dans les couloirs du lycée. J'avais esquivé Sasuke toute la matinée. Quand il m'avait vu ce matin, il avait été surpris, mais on a pas parlé. J'ai aperçu Tenten, et je suis allé vers elle. Je soupirai de nouveau, mais je percutai quelqu'un, une fille, car je sentis une poitrine contre ma tête. Je me reculai direct, et vis Naruko.

- Naruko ?

- Alors ? Tu lui as demandé ?

- Non, il a été surpris de me voir

- Naruto... dis-lui de venir sur le toit ce soir, à la fin des cours, et lance-lui un ultimatum. Dis-lui de choisir entre vous deux.

- Oui !

~Donc, le soir, après les cours~

J'étais sur le toit du lycée, appuyé contre le grillage, en fixant la porte. J'entendais encore les cris des lycéens qui sortaient. La porte s'ouvrit quelque minute après que tous les lycéens soient partis.

- Uchiwa...

- Namikaze... pourquoi tu es là ? pourquoi Naru-baka n'est pas là ?

- Je vais être très clair Uchiwa... qu'est-ce tu me veux ?

- En fait...

- Mon frère ne reviendra pas. Tu ne peux pas choisir comme ça ! Soit c'est moi, soit c'est mon frère. Tu décides. Pas les deux ! J'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu me veux. Tu as blessé mon jumeau hier en me demandant. Ne nous approche plus si c'est pour nous blesser. Demain, tu me dis ton choix

Je me décollai du grillage, puis je partis en passant à coté de lui. Lorsque je dépassai la porte, je me mis à pleurer, mais en silence.

* * *

P.O.V Naruto


End file.
